Sailor Senshi Celebrations!
by YellowFan98
Summary: The Sailor Senshi love to celebrate special occaisons and birthdays, so here is a series of loosly-connected one-shots about these occaisons!


**Chibiusa's Pancake Day**

Chibiusa awoke to the smell of burning and the sound of crashing. At first she lay still, but she began to panic when the crashing didn't stop. The rational part of her mind said that Sailor Mars had probably come over to stay, and her mum had done something to annoy her, while the irrational part of her mind argued that the Palace was probably burning to the ground, and that if Chibiusa wanted to survive she should start running. After a few moments of her mental argument, she decides to find out what was wrong instead of just guessing.

She climbed out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown and slippers before tiptoeing out of her bedroom, she followed the sound of crashing, and it led her to the kitchen. Cautiously, she opened the kitchen door before she came to a sight that she thought that she never would have seen at home.

"Mama?" She asked, "What are you doing?"

Neo-Queen Serenity looked up from the pan that was in her hand and smiled at her daughter, "I'm making Pancakes!"

Chibiusa looked around the room, which was almost completely covered in pancake batter. She then turned to look at her mother, who had batter all over her body and her normally beautiful dress was dirty and stained.

Chibiusa avoided the obvious question, and instead asked, "Why are you doing it so early?"

Neo-Queen Serenity grinned, "I want it to be a surprise for everyone at breakfast!"

"You're doing it wrong." Chibiusa stated.

Serenity's grin faltered, before she sighed, "I know. I didn't pay enough attention to Jupiter when she told me how to make them."

Chibiusa smiled at her mother, it was rare when she actually felt like she could help her mother, and this was one of those few times so she was not about to let it pass.

"CereCere-Chan taught me how to make pancakes, let me help you." Chibiusa stated.

"You don't need to," Serenity began, "But I could really use some help!"

Chibiusa's smile widened into a grin, "First, we need to clean this pan – the pancake that you were making is burnt…"

…

Chibiusa looked around the table, most of the Senshi were there, as they always were for celebrations, in fact, only two were missing, Saturn and Pluto. Although Chibiusa wished that they'd been able to come, she knew that they were the busiest out of the Senshi. She then turned her gaze to the people that she didn't know, she assumed that they were the daughters of the Sailor Senshi; most of them looked like their parents. Also, by each of the Inner Senshi was a man that she didn't recognize, however they seemed to be nice and know her father rather well. The talking stopped, and everyone turned to Chibiusa's mother.

"Thank you all for coming!" Serenity exclaimed, a large smile plastered on her face, "As you all know, today is Pancake Day! So, let's eat!"

Some of the palace servants came in with plates of pancakes, the youngest child there began eying them hungrily from her place between Uranus and Neptune, and although this confused Chibiusa slightly, she let it pass.

Just as everyone was about to tuck in, Sailor Mars raised her hand, and everyone turned rather frustrated looks at the fiery Senshi, "Usagi-Chan, you didn't make these, did you?"

"Of course I made them!" Serenity retorted, causing Jupiter who had begun eating her pancake despite what Mars had signaled suddenly started coughing.

"Everyone! Don't eat! They'll probably kill you!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Hey! Mars! You're so mean!" Serenity wailed.

Chibiusa stared at the two with big eyes – it was just like being in the past! Soon, the duo was poking their tongues out at each other while everyone else ignored them and ate. Chibiusa smiled slightly, and took a bite out of her pancake. Her family was strange, and her parents sometimes seemed to have split personalities, but she loved it, just as she loved the pancakes.

**A/N: Happy Pancake Day! If you don't know about it, it's proper name is 'Shrove Tuesday', it's the last day before Lent and it's a Christian holiday, but over here in the UK (Or, at least in Wales!) everybody celebrates it by cooking and eating Pancakes! I know that they probably wouldn't celebrate it in Japan, but one can dream, ne?**

**Anyways, if you're wondering anything just ask me =) This is the first of a series of One-Shots about the Sailor Senshi celebrating holidays and Birthdays. The next will be Michiru's Birthday in the Outer Senshi's house on March 6****th**** =) Be sure to read it!**


End file.
